


My Butt Don't Dial!

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Oh, hell no. How were you supposed to take a nap and get back to the research if your phone was constantly ringing, making it impossible for you to shut your eyes for a moment? You were sick with Dean’s pranks and you decided to put an end on it.

Storming out of the room you emerged into the library, Dean’s head turning around, his eyes widening at the sight of you. Right. You were wearing nothing but your old shirt and underwear.

“What the hell?” You shouted, making Dean jump in his chair.

“What? What’s going on?” He asked, the angel boiling in you.

“Stop pretending that you had nothing to do with it. I’m not going to stand random calls from you when I try to get some sleep!” You spit out, crossing your arms in front of you.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N!” Dean said, standing up from the chair.

“Stop butt-dialing me, you ass! It’s not funny!” You growled and started walking toward him.

“Butt dialed?! My butt don’t dial!” He refused to admit and you were seriously done.

“Fine. Show me your phone.” 

“What?”

“Show me your phone so I can see if you’re not lying.” You stated, reaching out with you hand so he could drop the device in your palm. And, surprisingly, that’s what he did. What was even more weird, you found no calls made to your number. Not even a single one.

Unlocking your phone, you compared the phone number who was calling you with the numbers on Dean’s phone. It turned out to be Sam’s phone number so he must’ve had switched them. You were going to kill him for tricking you and Dean like that.


End file.
